


George is a Brat, but wont take what he wants

by FourWings



Series: George is a Brat, ouch [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Brat George, Bruises, Dom Sapnap, Dream and Sap being Domestic, Ethical Polyamory, I mean I didn't mean for it to happen but its here now, Idiots not in love but want to be, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Slut shaming but not really, Sub George, bruise kink, dom dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourWings/pseuds/FourWings
Summary: George has to deal with his personal emotions after the night with Dream and Sapnap, and they aren't good. Sapnap and Dream want nothing more than George, and deal with the aftermath. But hey, Phone Sex makes everybody happy, right?Before George could get a grip on the thoughts tearing through his head, before he could even try and pull any shred of normality back to hold himself together in front of the pair, stupid words spilled from his lips that poured more fuel on his own fire that was spinning into self hate and shame. “Just sex?” God his voice was so weak, why was he being so stupid? They said they wanted to do this again, why did he have to twist it and hurt himself when he could have had a good ‘thing’ with them, but he had to act like the stupid slut every person who had everhadhim said he was and fuck it up.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: George is a Brat, ouch [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893391
Comments: 30
Kudos: 769





	George is a Brat, but wont take what he wants

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this one is not nearly as sweet and warm as the other fic in this series. I let the story write itself and it decided George has emotional intimacy issues, which will be addressed in the next addition-so this one doesn't end too happily. There is some phone sex smut in here still. ^.^ 
> 
> Enjoy! <3
> 
> Also, while this warning isn't on the first one, it counts for both. If at any point any of the 3 boys say they are uncomfortable having these sort of stories about them, they will be deleted. This is just self indulgent.

Morning came quickly, thin shreds of pale light peeking past hastily closed curtains, illuminating the mostly bare room with patches of early fall light. 

Dream was the first to wake up, jade green eyes blinking slowly as they adjusted to the light. He gave a low groan, not entirely ready to wake up before he saw the two figures in front of him, cuddled together. Memories from the night prior pushing back to the front of his mind, causing a soft smile to cross his lips. The blond gently pushed himself into a sitting position, pulling his right knee up to his chest to lean his head on to watch the sleeping pair with fondness while he tried to sort out the knot in his chest that had formed sometime the night before.

 _Last night,_ Dream thought, _was probably some of the best sex I’ve ever had._ His gaze turned more troubled, shifting slightly. _We all worked really well together, and we didn’t even scene.George..._

He sighed, deciding it was too early to think so heavily, especially without coffee and food. He quietly stood up, not wanting to disturb the pair in bed still sleeping, before taking quiet steps towards the door. “Dream?” Sapnap muttered softly from the bed, lifting his head up slightly and rubbing his eyes at the light. 

Dream’s heart fluttered in his chest seeing the sleepy boy, nearly black eyes still thick with sleep. Externally, Dream smiled from the doorway. “Good morning sleepy. You should go back to bed with George, I’m going to make some coffee and eggs.” Sapnap’s nose crinkled at the last part. 

“Please, babe, just put a little bit of milk, salt and pepper in the eggs. A little, we don't want to scare him off with your cooking.” Sapnap mumbled, voice husky as he sunk back into bed, black hair poofing up as he tucked himself back up to George. Dream stood for another moment, admiring how Sapnap’s skin stood out against George’s pale skin that was spattered in bruises and bitemarks, once again putting off the squeeze in his chest until after he had some coffee and food in him, turning away and leaving the door open behind him.  
\----------  
About half an hour later Dream walked back into the spare bedroom after eating toast, deciding it would be better to cook better food when everybody was awake, with two cups of coffee in hand knowing Sapnap would be awake by now. Sure enough, the raven haired boy was awake, eyes fond as he gently stroked the shorter’s hair as he slept. “Sap.” Dream whispered, drawing the others attention towards the door and mug in hand, causing Sapnap to smile brightly. 

“Thanks babe.” He hummed, pulling Dream into a grateful kiss, snickering as Dream grunted in disgust and pulled away. 

“You know I hate morning breath.” The blond complained, stepping back after handing Sapnap his coffee. 

“I do~” He singsonged quietly, sitting up carefully as the brunet boy was still sleeping peacefully. “Did you sleep well?” Dream knew they were avoiding the talk, both unsure how to approach the subject. 

“Like a dream.” He joked, grinning at the snort his partner made. 

“I hate you.” 

“Yeah, but you love my dick.” Dream fired back quietly with a smirk. Sapnap shook his head fondly at the other, not denying the claim. It was silent for a moment, the only sound in the room being soft snores from the British boy. Dream sat on the edge of the bed near Sapnap, deciding he would speak first. 

“You were right.” Dream started, feeling Sapnap’s curious gaze on him while he fondly gazed on George’s sleeping form, resisting the urge to reach out and touch the boy’s leg. “He is, well, perfect.” The last part was whispered softly, almost sounding awed.

Sapnap smiled, reaching out to take Dream’s hand into his own, admiring how perfectly their hands fit together. “You like him a lot too.” It wasn’t a question and needed no answer. “What do you want to do from here?” 

There was a pause, still filled by soft and light snores. “I want to try and run a scene with him… a few scenes with him.” Dream finally answered, dragging his gaze away from the sleeping boy to look at Sapnap who was smiling fondly at him. 

“And then what?” Sapnap asked, his voice gentle but still deep from sleep. 

Dream bit his lip, shrugging earnestly. “I don’t know yet. I want to see how well those go before thinking further.” 

The black haired boy exhaled, disappointed but not surprised by his partner's answer. “For being so smart, you can be pretty dumb too.” Sapnap said affectionately, looking away for a moment. “How long do you think this can last, with us constantly picking rotating partners?” 

Dream felt his gut sink and it must have shown on his face because Sapnap was quick to follow up. 

“Dream we need a third. A consistent third.” Even after the explanation, the knot in Dream’s throat didn’t go away, but the feelings it was caused by changed. 

“And you think it should be George?” Dream wasn’t sure why he was fighting against his own desires, he felt the same way about their situation, and George seemed to fit in like a long lost puzzle piece, so much so it was scary. 

“Why not? You saw how well everything went last night, and it wasn’t even a scene.” Sapnap countered. 

Green eyes shut, not sure when his breathing got faster as he tried to pull back his composure, he was so emotional sometimes. “Sapnap… what do you want to do from here?” He finally asked, voice surprisingly steady. The warm hand in his squeezed reassuringly, and he let the hand be dragged forward until a pair of lips pressed against it, causing his cheeks to turn red at the sudden and sweet affection. 

“I want to date him, I want us to date him. I want to see if he’s the missing piece of us.” Sapnap said quietly, keeping his dark eyes on Dream’s face. 

Dream squeezed Sapnap’s hand and chuckled. “That is surprisingly sappy coming from you.” 

Sapnap leaned in, catching Dream in another kiss, this time the other didn’t pull away. “Get used to it.” And then the room was filled only by the rising sun and soft snores that were oddly endearing to the couple who drank their morning coffee who were ruminating on the conversation that had just happened. 

It wasn’t long until George finally woke up, the first indication being that his snores stopped, despite his eyes staying closed. He then gave a low groan of pain, wincing from how sore he was from head to toe. “Jesus Christ.” He whined, opening his eyes to see Sapnap smiling sheepishly at him. “I hate you.” George said softly, shaking his head when both men chuckled. “I hate both of you, I feel like I was hit by a truck with teeth.”

At that Dream laughed hard, nearly wheezing as his laughs shook his body while George sat up slowly, not truly in much pain. “It wasn’t that bad you baby, but I have more ibuprofen for you if you want.” Dream offered once he could get a few solid breaths in. 

George shook his head, smiling. “It’s not that bad, it’s just that everywhere is sore.” He reassured as he reached up to push his hair out of his face, unable to help the cringe he made feeling how crunchy his hair had become from dried sweat. “Disgusting.” He complained, returning his attention back to the pair who were watching him tensely. George then took in the mood of the room, seeing the eyes watching him were slightly nervous. In an instant, George remembered what Sapnap had whispered to him last night as they were going to sleep. 

”I really like you, and so does Dream. I don’t think we’ll talk about it tonight, but I would love it if you were our third for a while.”

George felt his cheeks turn red at the memory, unable to help the mild embarrassment he felt from how warm those words settled in his guts last night only to twist into claws in the morning.

“Why are you guys staring at me like that?” Were the words he finally chose, only feeling slightly proud that his voice didn’t betray his nervousness. 

Dream chuckled from his space on the edge of the bed, taking another sip of the coffee cup he had in hand. “You look beautiful, that’s all.” He said in a gentle voice, playfulness filling his next sentence. “We really did do a number on you last night, I really didn’t think we left that many bruises last night.” Like that the tension in the room melted back, present but not as thick. 

“Weirdo~” George teased with a giggle. “I bruise easily ‘cause I’m stupid pale.” He explained as if the other two couldn’t possibly string those two facts together. 

Sapnap chuckled and, being closer to George, reached out to rest a warm hand on the side of George’s neck. “Nah, really?” He asked with a dorky grin. “I thought it was magic.” 

The British boy snorted, leaning onto the tanned boys hand slightly. “You know what would be magical?” He asked in a teasing voice, eyes taking on a playful undertone and lips twisting into a grin. 

“What?” Dream asked from the foot of the bad, his hand resting on George’s shin- the only part of George he could reach. 

“Breakfast.” At that the pair snorted in amusement, Sapnap reaching up to ruffle George’s hair fondly before letting his hand return to his side.

“What are we, a bed and breakfast?” Dream asked in faux annoyance, the smile on his face selling him out how much the answer amused him. 

“You could be if you feed me. Think about it, your very own bed and breakfast and I’m the one who inspired you to do it!” At this point George couldn’t help the wide grin that split his face and the small chuckles that broke up his sentence, finding it too humorous.

“Fiiiiine.” Sapnap gave in, standing up with a groan before reaching out to take George’s hand. To both their surprise, George gently pushed his hand away with a slightly annoyed look. 

“I can stand up without help, Sapnap.” Dream couldn’t help the snort he let out, shaking his head. 

“You are such a brat!” Sapnap cried out, pulling his hand back, faking offense as he stepped back to allow George the space to get out of the bed. 

George gave him a crooked grin that just fell short of his eyes as he stood up. “I thought we established that last night?” 

“Good lord, I thought you wanted breakfast, not to stand here and bicker all morning.” Sapnap shot back, shooting a look at Dream that screamed ‘help’. Dream waved his hands in an ‘x’ motion infront if him, effectively signaling he was not participating and just watching the show. “Traitor.” He pouted at the blond as George clapped back again. 

“Well then why are we standing here and not getting breakfast? I mean, I even ‘asked’ for it like you said I should.” Brown eyes mirthful as he taunted the other. Dream laughed loudly at George’s response somehow falling deeper for the guy who managed to get his normally calm and playful boyfriend into such a tizzy while using his own words against him.”

Sapnap hissed in response, not able to come up with a response in a timely enough fashion, feeling annoyed as George gave him a shiteating grin of triumph. “You are so annoying.” He settled on already knowing he lost the battle, yet somehow it made the boy more endearing. 

“Yup~ maybe if you feed me I’ll be less annoying, not sure yet.” 

Dream, still laughing at the situation, had already made his way to the doorway and stared back at the pair who were still staring each other down. “Can you two idiots stop flirting and come with me to make breakfast?” He taunted, delighting in the pink tinge both their cheeks adopted in unison before they followed him through the door and down the hall. 

“George, you allergic to anything?” Dream asked as they made their way into the kitchen, the space somewhat small. The room itself was white with some dark counters and dark brown cabinets, the combination feeling off strange. 

“Bad cooking.” He replied, taking a seat at the island that connected to the kitchen, leering over. “That about covers it.” 

Sapnap hummed thoughtfully. “Good luck, you might be allergic to whatever Dream’s going to make.”

Dream shot them a withering look as he opened the fridge. “I’m offended. Why don’t you help me then, Sapnap?” 

Sapnap stuck his tongue out at that. “I’m good, besides I need to go start our bedsheets and this cutie’s clothes in the wash.”

Dream smirked. “Babe, I already did that. So come here and help me make food for the cutie.” Sapnap groaned, having been halfway in the seat by George. 

“I hate your stupid big brain.” 

“You liar.” Dream said before pulling the other into a kiss, grinning as the other grumbled before kissing him back. “You taste better now.”

Sapnap snickered. “Does that mean I can just drink coffee instead of brushing my teeth?” 

“Absolutely not.” Dream said with an amused look. “I’m thinking eggs, and Sapnap you can put together some yogurt and stuff?”

“Stuff being?” George asked curiously, smiling as he watched them be delightfully domestic, ignoring the slightly bitter feeling filling him at the sight. 

“You’ll find out when we give it to you, since you said you weren’t allergic to anything. Just sit back and look pretty.” Sapnap said with a teasing grin. 

“I’m literally sitting here and can watch what you’re going to put in there.” George said mirthfully.

“You are so annoying~!” Sapnap whined, messing with the boy's hair before stepping into the kitchen with Dream. George simply snorted, setting his elbow on the counter and sliding his chin into his palm to watch the two assemble breakfast, glad that what they were making was quick at least. 

The brunet decided now was as good a time to sort out the soft pangs he had been feeling in his stomach and chest since the night before, them having exploded into something that felt more bitter than sweet. It wasn’t as if he was naive, he knew exactly what the feeling that kept getting stuck in his lungs everytime he stared at the pair last night were, and its why he wanted to ignore it in the moment, hoping it could be pushed away with a good fuck and he coudln’t get his hopes up. The pair made that impossible with how softly they treated him through the night, and even after. He’d been given aftercare before, but never had somebody, let alone two people, cuddled him so tenderly after, so earnestly, and hold him close when he went to sleep. He wanted more of it, he always wanted more, he was too greedy reaching for something that wouldn't end well… for him at least. Still, his chest strained and he quietly exhaled, pushing his tangle of emotions and anxiety back.

 _I want them...but I shouldn’t_ he thought before watching them and noticing Sapnap had flung some yogurt at the other with a spoon on accident, Dream now showering the other with drops of milk and laughing. George couldn’t help but laugh, drawing the attention of the other two. “What are you laughing at?” Sapnap asked dangerously. 

“You and Dream, obviously.” George responded, not having any time to react as Sapnap flung a spoonful of yogurt at the other, hitting his shirt with a thwap. George paused as Dream and Sapnap broke out into a chorus of laughter. “Disgusting.” George groaned, wiping the yogurt off as much as he could while pouting. “I don’t even have anything to throw back at you!” 

“I know, that's why I did it.” Sapnap said cheekily, flashing him a smile over his shoulder as he pulled some bowls and plates, handing the latter to Dream. 

“So mean.” George groused, hardly satisfied with how much yogurt he got off the shirt but calling it quits as there wasn’t much more he could do to fix it. As he went back to hold his head in his arms a pleasant smell wafted through the kitchen, making him pause and crane his neck a bit to look at Dream. “Sapnap, I thought you said he was bad at cooking?” 

“I’m not, Sapnap just doesn’t like how I make eggs in the morning.” Dream said, sounding amused by the claim. “That being said, I only know how to make a few things well.”

“And eggs are not one of them.” Sapnap protested. “Who puts _that_ much pepper in their eggs?!” George couldn't help his grin at how domestic the whole situation was. 

“I guess I’ll be the tie breaker then.” George offered, now getting the pair to smile at him briefly as they bustled around the small room.

“I guess so, can’t wait to finally hear somebody else tell this giant over here how bad his eggs are.” Sapnap exclaimed confidently, spinning around to take a few steps and placing a bowl in front of Geroge. “Before you ask, it’s literally just vanilla yogurt with some granola, honey, and raspberries in it. Nothing crazy, but it's filling enough.” 

George gave him a grateful smile, admiring how Sapnap actually made it look nice by arranging the granola and raspberries in a _mostly_ straight line across the bowl with honey drizzled over it. “It looks great.” George complimented, giving a soft smile to the other. “Do I get my spoon when the eggs are done?” 

Sapnap couldn’t help himself, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. “Georgie, it's just like last night! You have to wait for us to eat.” Dream groaned out loud at Sapnap’s suggestive remark. George blushed and scoffed. 

“You could have just said that we’re waiting on Dream.” He answered back, leaning forward and setting the bowl to the side a bit. “I’m assuming we’re not eating here, since you have only 2 bar stools for the island, where’s your table?”

“Behind you, sorry for the mess. We weren’t really planning on bringing anybody over last night.” Dream offered before Sapnap could fire off another inappropriate comment, turning his stovetop off and removing the pan off. “Sapnap, down boy.” He said with a teasing lit to his voice. 

“Fine, only because you have food.” Sapnap acquessed, walking to the table to move some odd books and crap they had lying on one side. “I’ll come back to grab spoons and help you with plates.” He promised before stepping out the kitchen. 

George found the table without much difficulty, it really was just right behind the island, but was stunned by the mess he saw. George considered himself a fairly organized person, so seeing the assortment of shoes, hoodies, clothes, even video game controllers scattered all around the connected living room made him pause. “You guys need help.” He said, not sure what else to say before setting his bowl on the, mostly, clean table and turning around. 

“Hey, we apologized for the mess already!” Sapnap protested, and George bit back a retort. 

“I just said you need help, not on what. I was thinking more like carrying cups over since you’ll be helping Dream with the plates.” George offered innocently enough, sidestepping the other and stepping back into the kitchen, placing a hand on the back of Dream’s arm. “Where are your cups?”

“To your left, top cabinet bottom shelf.” Dream answered as he put the eggs on a plate, dividing them evenly. “I think there should be orange juice in the fridge.” 

“No, but there’s a pitcher of water in here.” George answered, obvious amusement in his voice and Dream remembered that Sapnap had insisted on keeping all their opened alcohol in the fridge so when they made mixed drinks it would be ‘extra cold’ from their last house party a week ago.

“Three of us are too many for this kitchen, guys.” Sapnap mused from the border of the kitchen, watching the interaction with rapt eyes. 

“That's fine, we’re going to the dining table anyways, so grab a plate and some forks Sap.” Dream offered as George shuffled out of the kitchen, three glasses of water in his possession. Sapnap leaned up to kiss Dream’s chin, plucking a plate out of his hands.

“I already did, hurry up I’m starving and you’re so slow.” He said before walking to the dining room, hearing Dream right behind him. 

Dream placed a plate in front of George before Sapnap could, throwing a smirk at the other. “Well you have your plate right there, so let's eat up.” 

George could have laughed at the antics, if not for a stem of anxiety starting to build in his stomach, starting to grow up the lining and spread its sharp roots into his chest where the last of the warmth from last night lived. Instead he settled for a small smile while sitting down and dragging the plate of eggs over. George took a spoon from Sapnap, about to dig into the yogurt concoction Sapnap had made, but at the two pairs of eyes staring at him, he realized they were waiting for him to try the eggs. “I swear, you are children.” George commented, scooping up a bit of egg and eating it. 

He paused, chewing thoughtfully. “It's… Pretty good to be honest. I think Sapnap’s right, less pepper.” George said, licking his lips as he finished, noticing he had unsatisfied looks from the pair. “What?”

“They don’t have too much pepper!” 

“They aren’t good!” They said at the same time, making George laugh before taking another bite of eggs as rebuttal. 

“Such a brat.” Dream muttered without any heat, shaking his head and quickly devouring his eggs. 

“Seriously.” Sapnap agreed with Dream, sipping on the water between bites of eggs and making faces. To none of their surprise, George was still eating when the pair finished, since he had been given a bowl of yogurt. 

“How’s the yogurt?” The raven asked, tilting his head curiously. 

“It’s good, I wasn’t sure about the honey, but it works well!” George answered mildly, slightly distracted but still happy to tell the other an honest answer. George went to grab another spoonful of the yogurt when Dream’s hand flashed out and gently grabbed his wrist, pulling the spoon towards his mouth and taking the bite. He chewed thoughtfully, smirking at the Brit’s flushed face. 

“Sapnap, how come you never make mine this good?” Dream asked, giving a suspicious look towards the other. 

“I’ll make you one that good the next time you let me fuck your throat, or the next time you swallow.” Sapnap said cooly, a teasing smile on his face and chuckling when his partner blushed. “I win~” He teased as George hurried to finish the last of his yogurt.

They sat in smooth silence for a few moments, not truly having decided if it was tense, before Dream decided he would ask. “George, we wanted to know if you would be willing to-”

“Do this again?” George cut in, tone far too flat and expression drawn, staring at the pair with an unreadable expression while he fought a battle in his head.

“Well, yes, but-” Sapnap tried to cut in, unsure about the sudden shift in George’s attitude. 

“Why?” George cut him off, not wanting the conversation to go so south so quickly, knowing he was acting irrationally, but the pressure in his chest pushed and pushed and pushed so hard he couldn’t breath. He tried to reign it back in, but it slipped through his hands like oil out of control. Dream and Sapnap shared a quick, worried expression, both thrown by the very sudden shift in tone and body language George had started displaying, only now starting to pick up on his earlier signs that something was off. 

“We like you George.” Dream started gently, forcing himself to offer a small smile instead of full blown worry. “We liked how last night went together for all of us. We want to do it again with you.”

George couldn’t tell whether it was the answer he wanted or not, if it was what he hoped for, but his face twisted into something between disappointment and resignation. “And you- it was just-” He stopped, feeling his throat get tight and chest squeeze, telling him clearly that's not quite what he wanted to hear, and that he once again let himself hope too high on too little. He didn’t know them, not really, only what they wanted to show him between last night and today, so why did the words hurt so much? Before George could get a grip on the thoughts tearing through his head, before he could even try and pull any shred of normality back to hold himself together in front of the pair, stupid words spilled from his lips that poured more fuel on his own fire that was spinning into self hate and shame. “Just sex?” God his voice was so weak, why was he being so stupid? They said they wanted to do this again, why did he have to twist it and hurt himself when he could have had a good ‘thing’ with them, but he had to act like the stupid slut every person who had ever had him said he was and fuck it up. _They were right. I fucked this up. Why am I so stupid when it comes to feelings and peop-_ His thoughts came to an abrupt stop when warm hands touched his own, jerking him back out and shame, hot, ugly and painful burned through him at his own loss of composure. “I’m sorry.” He said quickly, the words bubbling out as he put effort into making sure his voice didn’t sound as hurt as he felt, knowing little to none of it came from the boys in front of him and was all self inflicted hurt. 

“George…” Dream muttered, staring in shock as the boy fell apart in front of his eyes before patching himself back together just as quickly. His chest throbbed seeing the boy force a smile onto his face, it could pass for genuine if not for the hurt that dwelled in his brown eyes. He wanted to reach out and say something for the boy that had been chipping at his heart, but feeling like he had no words to say that wouldn’t make what was happening worse. To his relief, Sapnap took the time to try. 

“Why are you apologizing?” Sapnap asked gently, scooting his chair forwards to get a bit closer to the Brit, the motion small and quiet. 

George bit his lip, the smile falling but not going any further down, struggling for words. “For… freaking out there.” the words were said with the intention to be humorous, but fell flat on concerned ears. 

“Why did you freak out?” Dream asked, also inching closer to George. 

“Something stupid.” The answer was short and clipped, he didn’t want to talk about it. 

“George, I-”

“Please, I don’t want to talk about it.” He said, more firmly and managing to put more life back into his voice. He couldn’t take back his actions, but he could cover them up and salvage them, pack his insecurities and worries back into his chest and lock them there until he got home where he was safe to cry and feel without affecting anybody.

Hands, warm and soft, clasped around his own, so he looked up into concerned, _No, stop with making me feel like this_ black pools. “Fine, I won't pry.” Sapnap said gently, running a thumb over the back of George’s hand. “Are you okay?” 

George didn’t hesitate, he couldn’t hesitate. “I’m fine now, thank you.” he tried so hard to put sincerity behind his voice, offering a gentle smile to the other, only now sparing a glance at Dream who was staring at him with a perturbed look, the feeling only getting worse despite his reassurances. 

“You’re sure?”

“Yes.”

He sighed but, as promised, didn’t push. “Alright. I’m going to finish saying something, and then you can give us your answer.” Sapnap said, leaning back a bit to give the boy his space now while still holding hands that hadn’t quite yet stopped shaking. “We also want to take you out for a date.”

He stopped, the feelings banging on his chest behind a locked door. “What?” His voice was still steady, _thank god_ , but barely.

“George, can we please take you on a date?” Dream’s gentle voice called out, much closer than before, and Geroge looked up to see he was close enough to touch.

 _A date? Me? After that? A date? Both of them? Why?_ “I- What?” he repeated again, seeing the wisp of a smile touch Sapnap’s lips. 

“We want to get to know you George. To know you, what you want in life and what you are even going to school for. So we want to take you on a date and see where it goes, and hopefully it goes somewhere good for all of us.” _Don’t give me hope…_ His stomach churned, acid and bile leaving a taste in his mouth.

“You can say yes to one or the other or both. You don’t have to agree to both or either of them George.” Dream added reassuringly, the Brit swimming in green eyes before he turned away. 

“I-uh-” He paused, feeling the emotions swelling in his chest and he needed to stop now. He hated this, being flustered by the pair and having these damn emotions start beating him down. The panic he had whenever he felt himself becoming emotionally open to people, the way those emotions dragged him down the moment it fell apart. George couldn’t do that to himself again, he had to protect himself before he looked like a bigger idiot than even before. “I… think it would be best to…” _Why are the words so hard?_ “I’m sorry, with school right now, I don't really have time to date.” He lied, guilty at how genuine the words sounded. “But last night was amazing, I would like to do that again.” He then said with a smile, noting how the hands wrapped around his stilled and gently pulled back reluctantly.

“I understand, school can be a bitch so it’s good you’ll be focusing on that.” Sapnap said, glancing at Dream with a look. 

“Especially if you’re taking classes with Bad, that boy takes some difficult courses.” Dream agreed seamlessly, standing with a stretch. “Alright, you’ve been making faces all day from your hair to the shirt you’re wearing, I’ll go grab your clothes out of the wash and you can shower while Sapnap and I clean up here?” Dream offered. 

“Thanks.” George felt small, his stomach hurting from lying to them. Sapnap hummed in agreement and stood up, offering George a small smile. 

“C’mon stinky.” He teased, and with that George shoved the last of the bitter taste in his mouth down, standing up with a pout. 

“More like sticky since you threw yogurt at me.” He shot back before they both paused and snickered. “Wow, never mind just show me to the shower.” 

“As you wish, sticky.” Sapnap taunted with a smirk, spinning around to lead the other back down the one hallway, stopping at the end of it and opening the last door on the left that was across from the spare bedroom. “Here you are, I’ll tell Dream to bring a towel. Use whatever you want, it doesn’t matter too much who’s shampoo and whatnot you use.” Curiosity glimmered behind black eyes, but after he finished his sentence he closed the door leaving George to his thoughts. 

He fiddled with the handles of the shower, struggling to get some sort of middle ground. He couldn’t have been there that long since he heard a single sharp knock at the door and Dream slid in with his clothes from last night and a towel. “Let me guess, Sap didn’t bother showing you how it works?” He guessed, already taking the few steps over to quickly adjust the handles, explaining to George as he did so. “There you go, enjoy your shower Georgie.” Dream smiled and stepped out, George once again alone in the bathroom. 

He sighed, the heavy feeling slowly ebbing away, before pulling off the shorts and shirt. It was only now he could see his reflection and he paused, cheeks turning red. 

He had hickies, some with teeth shaped bruises, dappled across his neck and collarbone, all of them various shades of dark purple. His torso had light purple marks going up and down his ribs, and George shivered at the memory of Dream’s hard pinches. Further down, five neat purple bruises rested on either side of his hips, dark and angry. George then looked to his thighs to stare affectionately at the softer bruises on his thighs, most only yellow and light purply, he knew those would be gone before his next class. He frowned softly, not able to get a good enough angle to see the bite mark Dream made last night that finally broke him, before sighing and stepping into the shower, letting the water run over him and clear his thoughts.  
\------  
Dream trod his way towards the kitchen, sharing a sympathetic look with Sapnap. “What on Earth just happened?” He asked quietly, taking care that the Brit in their shower couldn’t hear him. 

Sapnap sighed, shaking his head as he picked up the plates that were left on the table. “I have no idea, Dream.” Sapnap bit at his lip. 

“Was it us?” Dream pressed.

“I- I don't think so… but I- no, we don't really know him well, Dream. It could be anything.” He shook his head and pressed his forehead against the others, disappointment and rejection shaking them both and they leaned into each other for support.

“At least he wants to do a scene with us.” Dream said with faux optimism. Sapnap just hummed, sighing against the others neck. “Did you see his face Sapnap?”

“He’s hurting, but it's not our place to pry. He made that clear Dream.” The tanned boy warned, leaning back now to finish carrying the dishes to the sink. “We should give him the emotional space he needs, we got our answer and we have to respect that.” He added as he shoved the dishes in their dishwasher and started it. 

“I know.” Dream said sadly, shaking his head and looking longingly towards the door. “I love you.”

Sapnap smiled softly at that, drying his hands off. “I love you too, now help me finish cleaning the living room for the neat freak.” 

The blond nose crinkled. “Fine.”

It wasn’t long before they both heard a door open from down the hallway and George made his way back to where he assumed, rightly, where they would be. He smiled slyly at the pair, noting they both were wearing jeans and T-shirts. “Not going to even shower?” He teased. 

Dream grinned, sitting up from where he was in Sapnap’s lap. “We’ll take one later after we make sure you get home.” Sapnap said, looking up from his phone. 

“Which is going to be when?” George asked, reaching into his pocket to grab his phone before realizing it wasn't there. 

“Looking for this?” Dream asked, holding up George’s bright blue phone case. George made a grab for it and Dream pulled it out of his reach with a smirk. 

“C’mon that's not fair you are so tall.” George complained, pulling back and crossing his arms in an unimpressed fashion. The taller snickered before handing him the phone. George looked down at his phone and gave a small curse. “When did it get so late?”

“About a minute ago?” Sapnap offered, standing up. “Did you need to go home?”

George sighed, pocketing his phone. “I just have a project due tonight at 9, so I only have 7 hours to work on it so that I can run the code before sending it in.” George explained. 

Dream made a disapproving sound, not impressed with the other leaving all his work for one day, but said nothing on it. _Not my place._ He thought in disappointment. “So what I’m hearing is you’d like to go now so you can work on your project?”

George shuffled his feet a bit, feeling the disappointment radiating off both of them. “Yes please.” 

Sapnap shook his head fondly, standing up and shoving his phone into a pocket. “Alright, we can text later today, or tomorrow about setting up boundaries and limits, we can compare kinks too and see how much more overlaps, and hopefully set up our next scene. We’re usually free at night, so George you have the most say so for setting up what day you want to scene.” Sapnap stated as he walked towards their front door, tossing the shorter boy his shoes before putting his own on. “That sound good?”

“Alright, I’ll let you guys know when my project is finished, what time is too late to text you guys?” George inquired, sliding his sneakers on quickly. “And where’s my sweater?” 

“Let’s say 11, and your sweater is by the front door.” Dream answered, already in white hightops and tossing Sapnap the keys to the car. “You’re driving since I drove yesterday.” Sapnap groaned in faux annoyance as he handed George his light blue hoodie. 

“Whatever, you both ready?” The tanned boy asked, flicking off the lights in the main area. “Let’s go, or Gerogie is gonna fail his project.” He teased, making the other two erupt into snorts as they all shuffled out. 

George, once again, shuffled into the back seat of the car, only half disappointed when they both sat upfront, Sapnap adjusting this seat and mirrors while Dream pulled the passenger mirror down to briefly fluff up his dirty blond hair, catching George staring and smirking back. “See something you like?”

“Not at the moment, I’ll tell you when I do.” George answered in a singsong tone as Sapnap snickered. 

“Babe, you saw how good he is at the clapback, don’t challenge that.” He warned with a fond smile, pulling the car out of park and into reverse. “So Bad said you didn’t live far, what’s the cross streets?”

George rattled the streets off, Dream pulling it up on his phone and determining it was a 5 minute drive away. The brunet felt a little disappointed, hoping the drive was longer as he wasn’t quite ready to part, yet grateful he lived so close to them too. 

The drive was short and uneventful beyond Dream and Sapnap discussing their plans of cleaning and grocery shopping-Dream was rather upset at all the juice being gone-. As they pulled up to the crossroads, George directed them down the street until they pulled up to a student housing area. 

“Here?” Sapnap asked, pulling into a turn off with assigned parking spots. 

“Yeah, I live right up there.” George pointed up towards the top building on the right before unbuckling his seatbelt and lingering for a moment. “Thanks for driving me back.” he added with a small smile, heart twinging as they both returned the smile brightly. 

“Thanks for agreeing to another night~” Dream said with a teasing lit as he turned around, pausing to deliberate before reaching out to grab George’s hand and press a kiss onto it. 

“Get that project done, we’ll talk to you later Brat.” Sapnap added with a smile, blowing him a kiss as George shuffled out of the car quickly, not able to hide the blush or handle the pangs in his chest from being around them. 

He made his way upstairs, looking over his shoulder to watch the steel blue vehicle pull out of the complex and off into the opposite direction of their house. A feeling of elatedness filled his bones as he stepped through the doorway, grateful for the silence and space to finally let all the ache that had been hurting him today out, if only for a little bit before he had to work on his project. 

George set his keys on his kitchen counter, the sound loud and cold, so much colder than the place he had been in before. Slowly he made his way to his bedroom, the full sized bed with the quilted cover calling his name. 

George flopped into his bed with a choked sound, fist instantly grabbing his pillow and pulling it in close to his chest. Before long, loud sobs were ripping free from his chest, their intensity rubbing his throat raw again. “I’m an idiot.” He mumbled to himself over and over again as his thoughts raced a million miles an hour. _Why do I do this to myself?_ he thought miserably, forcing himself to inhale as he started to feel lightheaded. _I just ruin good things, or good things turn bad. I can’t keep having these types of hopes and feelings for people._ Even thinking the words ripped another strong sob from his chest, face scrunching and he squirmed before digging his face into the pillow. 

_What if they want you. What if they want all of you?_ a small voice seemingly asked, lingering in his brain for a moment. 

_They wouldn’t for long. Everybody leaves._ George didn’t know how long he was there for crying, only that he was finally starting to calm down as miserable acceptance settled into his bones. George sniffled, wiping swollen eyes as he forced himself to take measured breaths. 

_They’ll leave too… but I might as well enjoy it while they are still here._ He thought with feigned optimism, exhaling one last time and pulling his feelings back in, disappointment and longing being the hardest to shove away. George finally stood up, ignoring the shaking in his limbs, as he sat at his desk and plucked his laptop out of his school satchel, eager to work on the project to distract himself for the next few hours.  
\----------  
By the time George had checked his code for errors, only finding a single error at the start of his code that caused a processing error which he fixed with little issue, it was dark outside with the only light being street lamps and stars. 

He stretched with a groan, muscles stiff from the 8 hours of sitting in front of the same screen. He eyed the clock thoughtfully, noting it was just shy of 9 pm now. The temptation to call the pair immediately was strong, but George decided getting some food would be his best option at the moment while his stomach rumbled in agreement. 

To nobody’s surprise, all George had at the moment were eggs on the verge of expiration and some type of chicken ramen. “Looks like I should have gone shopping too.” He muttered to himself in displeasure, pushing away a stray thought that Sapnap and Dream probably made something that was pretty good. 

Reluctantly, George started boiling some water before slipping his phone out of his pocket to see his notifications, noticing he had one from Bad. 

**’Bad’**  
_George, you actually made it home right? Sapnap and Dream are some of my best friends, but they can be a bit much sometimes and I know you can be a bit shy. Ah! I’m rambling, just text me if you need help with the project due tonight!_

George chuckled, how somebody so nice had renamed himself to Bad was so amusing to him, before sliding the notification to reply. 

**Gogy**  
_Thanks for asking, yeah I made it home alright. They are a lot, but they seem like nice guys so it wasn’t bad. I actually finished, sorry for not answering sooner! How was class?_

George was delighted as the other immediately replied, and he spent the time waiting for his water to boil and noodles to cook texting his friend. After a brief message of saying he would be eating and going to sleep, they exchanged goodbyes before George tucked in to eat his noodles. His nose crinkled at the amount of salt he could taste in the food, but shoved it down in favor of feeling full. 

After washing his dishes and turning the lights in the kitchen off, George monotonously returned to his room, lying on the bed with far less force than before. Anxiety was stemming in his chest again as he pulled his phone out to text the pair. 

**Gogy**  
_I just finished my project. .-._

**Dreamie**  
_Nice, I was starting to wonder if you died or something after we left._

George snickered as the next text came in. 

**Sapster**  
_Good job, how’d it go?_

**Gogy**  
_It went well, only a small mess up but its fixed._

**Dreamie**  
_That's good, although it looks like you just barely finished on time. :/_

George made a face at his phone. 

**Gogy**  
_On time is on time :p_

There was a moment of pause and George sat up to peel his sweater off, enjoying the cold air coming in through his window. 

**Sapnap**  
_Fair enough.  
So let's start off with limits, hard and soft. What are things you will not do? List everything that way we know what to avoid._

The brit bit his lip, sitting up to lean his back on the wall. _What are my limits?_ he ran through things he hadn’t done but seen in videos or had described in forums. 

**Gogy**  
_Anything with urine and feces would be a hard limit._ George wrote back, those being the first things that came to mind. _I think anything like needles or fire related would be a hard limit, those seem like they would just hurt to me._

**Dreamie**  
_Alright, do you have any others? I can send you list of common, and uncommon kinks, if it would help you figure out what would be hard limits, and soft limits._

George nibbled his bottom lip briefly before shrugging. 

**Gogy**  
_Sure, send it over._

A moment later a link came in from Sapnap’s phone, the brunet giving a chuckle at the action. He quickly clicked on the link, scrolling through the list with immediate gratitude seeing quite a few things he would not like to do. 

**Gogy**  
_Woah, there are more kinks than I thought there would be. Let's say no sounding, pet play, piercing, definitely none of that mummification shite, cupping, or ageplay._

Somehow he could practically hear Dream laughing at him for listing things the way he did. 

**Sapster**  
_Some of those fall on our limits as well, others we will happily work around. Anything that you see on the list you either are on the fence about, or into?_

**Dreamie**  
_That we don’t already know about ;p_

_George went back to the list, having skimmed over it the first time to see if anything actively repulsed or scared him, now seeing if there was anything there he could see himself doing._

_**Gogy**  
_A few… >,< _ _

He blushed, taking a deep breath as his brain started trying to supply images to the things he was reading. 

_Bondage._ He paused, realizing if he just sent the texts out one by one it would come off as annoying at best. 

_choking, um, impact play I think? I’ve never done that before but, umm, I would like to at least try it._ George’s cheeks were bright red and he smothered his face in his pillow briefly before continuing. _some...types of edgeplay might be interesting to try in the future. Edging and, um, temperature play too._ He finally finished, setting his phone down as he tried to tame the excitement building from texting the words. 

**Sapster**  
_I’m thoroughly surprised by the edgeplay. Which one did you think was interesting?_

_I hate them._ he thought halfheartedly, fingers already texting out a response. 

**Gogy**  
_knife play…_

**Dreamie**  
_You are wonderful._ George blushed a deeper red and groaned, no longer fighting a losing battle, letting his imagination run its course while he waited for further prompts. 

Images of familiar and hungry hands grabbing him, pushing him down into a bed firmly, one pair pinning his wrists together as they tied them together. _Fuck._ George whined and shallowly bucked his hips, the image alone starting to turn him on. His phone buzzed in his hand and he pulled it up to look at what they wrote. 

**Dreamie**  
_I’ll go ahead and list mine, Sapnap is doing dishes really quick. :/  
Aside from last night, I enjoy impact play, I prefer using paddles or bare hands. I’m not very good at controlling floggers so I don’t use them. I’ve only had a little experience with temperature play, but have been very interested in doing it again. Choking, orgasm denial, and I particularly enjoy using clamps and clips. ;P_

George moaned softly, unable to help his own hand running down his clothed stomach, stopping at the hem of his pants and he closed his eyes, imagining it was Dream’s hands that were waiting to go under and touch his growing cock. It would be Sapnap that would touch him, he decided, with slow strokes while Dream kept his hips pinned down and mocked him. “Fuck.” He groaned, letting his hand slip under and he firmly grasped himself and started to stroke, imagination not stopping as he quickly lifted his hips up and pushed his jeans down a bit to fully expose his cock. 

He was quickly jerked out of his fantasy as his phone started to aggressively vibrate by his head where he had dropped it. George removed his hand from his now leaking cock, blushing at his actions and flipping the phone to see it was Dream calling. _I really hate them._

“H-Hello?” He answered, his voice deep at first before he cleared his throat. 

“Sorry to call, I know we said we would text, but Sapnap is being a pain and cleaning the kitchen-" 

“BECAUSE YOU HAVE EXPIRED FOOD EVERYWHERE!” George heard Sapnap yell from farther away, annoyance in his tone as something was thrown into what, George assumed, was a bin. 

“Babe! We are literally in the middle of a conversation and negotiation with George! Just wait till tomorrow, I’ll help you clean it.” Dream argued back and George couldn't help the breathy chuckle that escaped him, the sound gruffer than usual. 

“You are doing all of it!” Sapnap asserted, sounding closer and more reigned now. George heard a huff and the spring of a mattress over the phone. “Hey Georgie, sorry for this idiot, he just doesn’t know how to clean. Did you want to talk or would you rather text?” 

“I am offended.” Dream groused, seeming to move on the bed. 

“Um…” He paused, looking at his dick briefly, debating what would be the best choice. _I could use this? It would be easier to get off if I heard their voices…_ His cock seemed to twitch in agreement and he hummed softly. “We can stay on call, that’s not a problem.” 

“Where were we?” Sapnap asked. 

“I just shared my kinks, and it was your turn.” Dream supplied and Sapnap gave a hum. 

“Right. Well aside from what you saw last night, I like bondage and choking like Dream, I also like pushing my sub right up to overstimulation.” George could hear the smirk in Sapnap’s voice and he slowly reached down to grab himself, not stroking yet as his breath hitched slightly. “Which I guess is like orgasm control, but not exactly. I’ll show you sometime.” At that George allowed himself a single stroke while biting his lip. “I’m a bit of an exhibitionist,” Dream laughed at that, muttering some teasing words that were indecipherable as Sapnap continued, “I have to say my favorite thing to do is sensory deprivation… you just get stronger responses when they don't know where you are coming from or what you are planning on doing to them.” At that George closed his eyes and stroked again, unable to help the quiet sigh that escaped his lips but covering it up with a small cough. 

“Sorry, probably shouldn’t be drinking while talking about this.” He said, nearly wincing at both how far his tone had slipped as well as his cock demanding more attention. 

“No worries…” Came the uncertain response from the pair before Sapnap took the lead. 

“So let’s talk about a scene. I’m sure you’ll be busy with classes, so we can decide on a day to do it later. What do you want to get out of a session?”  
George made sure to keep his hand still as he tried to come up with what he wanted most. “I want… I want.” _You guys to fuck me._ his traitorous brain tried to suggest. “To do impact play.” 

Dream snickered fondly over the phone as Sapnap sighed. “Georgie, dar-dude. You are going to have to be a bit more specific for us. We need to all know and understand what will be happening in the scene so there aren't any misunderstandings like what happened with your thigh last night.” Dream elaborated. At that George shivered, quickly switching his phone onto its speaker setting and dropping it onto the pillow by his head while he reached his left hand down slowly, letting it rest on his hip for a moment. 

“I understand.” His voice was breathier than usual, Dream and Sapnap now picking up on it and exchanging a curious look while suspicion sparkling in Sapnap’s eyes. “Dream, you said you liked using paddles and your bare hand.” George could barely hold back on allowing himself another stroke, thighs starting to tremble at the effort. “I’ve never really done impact play. What do you think we should start with?” 

Dream gave a thoughtful hum. “I would like to start with just my hand for your first time, so I can get a feel where your tolerance is before I start using something that isn’t my hand.” Dream suggested. 

“Then let’s do that. I want to be spanked barehanded.” He allowed a stroke and bit his lip, shivering. _fuck._

Sapnap hummed approvingly. “I want to try and choke you George.” Sapnap whispered into the phone, feigning shyness as he let his voice get husky, trying to confirm a suspicion he had from George’s little sounds and shuffling. 

_Fuck_ George shook at the words, practically feeling Sapnaps warm hand wrapping around his neck, the touch so gentle at first until he squeezed and just smirking as George squirmed for air. “Yeah, I want that.” He hardly noticed how hurried his response was, letting his hand touch the bandages that covered Dreams bite mark before allowing himself to press down on it and shuddered at the vivid pain-pleasure that it gave him. George swallowed and ran his thumb over his tip and gave a nearly silent hiss. 

“George?” Dream asked, tone low. “Is everything okay? You’ve been making some weird noises.” 

“Hmm?” George asked before blushing and shaking his head. “Sorry, I must be tired.” He tried to cover up, desperately shoving the image his mind threw at him of Dream leaning over him with the same dangerous smirk he had seen before. 

“You are right Dream, he does sound odd.” Sapnap said, voice sounding dangerous and sinful. “Are you doing something George?” 

George stopped, practically caught red handed. “N-no.” He squeaked. 

“That didn’t sound very reassuring Georgie.” Dream purred over the phone. “Why don’t you stop lying and tell us what you were doing?" 

“I hate you guys.” George rasped into the phone, to the shock of the pair. “You guys are mind readers and it's not fair.” 

The boys laughed loudly at that, giggles coming from the phone as George pouted. 

“George, you are just not as quiet as you think you are.” Sapnap said with obvious amusement. “I mean what am I supposed to think when I can hear your blankets, at least I’m assuming it's your blankets, moving while you make small and quiet moans that sound half covered up?” 

Dream snickered as George went silent. “Unfair.” He pouted over the phone and Dream could practically see the others plump lips pressed into a pout as brown eyes only pretended to be offended. 

“You love it Brat.” Dream teased. “Now tell us what you were doing.” 

“But you already know!” He argued. 

"Doesn’t mean we don't want to hear you were stroking yourself off while we only discussed kinks and what we would be doing next time we fucked.” Sapnap answered. 

George went silent once again as the pair waited expectantly. “I was touching myself.” Sapnap went to ask him to clarify, but George was ready for Sapnap to be a pain. “I was stroking my cock and touching the bruises you guys made.” He spat with no heat into the phone. 

Sapnap beamed. “Good boy~.” he praised thoughtlessly, both he and Dream going stiff at the whimper that fell from the boy's lips. 

“I hate you.” Came another weak mewl that sent Dream and Sapnap rushing to undo their own pants. “Why do you always make me say embarrassing things?” 

“Because it makes me hard and you get off on saying it.” Dream answered savagely, voice dipping into a growl. “I’m sure you remember that much from last night, slut.” Another hitched breath and soft whine came through the phone. 

“Please?" 

“You’re already begging?” Dream continued while Sapnap smirked and started to stroke himself slowly. “What are you begging for?” 

“Sapnap…” the Brit whined, wanting some type of leeway, and the tanned boy snickered in response. 

“George, you just like making things difficult for yourself don't you?” Sapnap asked, tone teasing and low. “What are you begging for sweet boy?” 

“I- I don't know. I wanna cum.” Dream could have died at the words, this boy drove him crazy. 

“If you don't know, dont beg. Why haven’t you cum yet?” Dream asked, waiting with baited breath for the boy to give the right answer, unable to help the quick and short strokes he was giving himself. 

George huffed softly, his hand slowly stroking himself as he fought his own internal battle. He knew why, and he didn’t say it because it sounded so pathetic. His cock won the fight and he twisted his lips open to say it. “B-because neither of you told me I could.” The words practically stuck on their way out, as quiet as they were. They were heard however as George heard a pair of groans come from the other side and his red cheeks grew more colorful. 

“You’re so good.” Sapnap said reverently. “Tell me, what were you thinking about? I want to hear what made you start touching yourself.” 

George shuddered in pleasure. “You both. Dream holding me down and you stroking my cock wh-while I’m,” George swallowed roughly, but the silence indicated he had to continue, “While I’m tied to your bed so I can't move or make you go faster.” 

Dream fucking growled into the phone, now using full strokes to get himself off, no longer bothering to tease when the boy on the phone sounded so wrecked. “What else?” He asked, tone surprisingly soft despite the growling undertones. 

George moaned before lifting his left hand to grab and cradle his phone close to his face before settling it on his chest, as if it would bring Dream and Sapnap closer. _I want them here._ his mind cried like a traitor before being shoved away. “Fuck.” He whined, feeling like he was already close, but waiting like he knew he should. 

“We’re waiting, Georgie.” Sapnap called out, sounding significantly less composed than moments ago. “What else?” 

“You.” George rasped as he ran his thumb over the head of his cock. “Your hands around my neck and choking me. Dream sucking me off.” He muttered into the phone intake, shivering. 

“George, you’re so hot.” Sapnap moaned, speeding up and approaching his limit. 

“George, brat, reach up and touch your neck for me?” Dream asked in a whisper. “Don't squeeze, but stroke yourself and feel all the bruises Sappy left there for you.” George complied instantly, groaning as he gently ran his fingertips across his neck and feeling every bruise and hickey. “Feels good doesn’t it? You’re close aren’t you?” Dream’s voice was driving him closer. 

“So good~” He dragged the vowels out as Dream spoke. “I’m so close, can I?” His voice stopped into a low wail, _so close_ , before finishing. “Can I cum please?” 

“You’re such a good boy, so fucking good.” Sapnap murmured, George nearly losing it. “Almost, almost.” George gave a pathetic mewl, his hand falling from his neck to brush over the bruises that lied under his shirt, pressing slightly and writhing at the ache. 

“Sir, Sir please I’m so close I can't wait please.” He begged again, tone frantic. There was a moment where all George heart was soft groans and pants. 

“Yes, you can.” Sapnap moaned. 

“Say our names and cum, brat.” Dream followed up, moaning softly as he spoke. 

George shuddered and he squeezed his eyes, imagining how flushed Dream’s face would be, red and spattered with freckles with his green eyes intense with pleasure. Sapnap's face only a light pink but warm and gentle, his eyes black and blown in delight and pride, pride in him- _Fuck!_

“Thank you Sapnap, thank you Dream.” He squeaked out as he came, hips lifting slightly as cum bubbled out and shot over his hand, some reaching his naval as his shirt rode up from the action. 

George could hear the other two moaning as they came, only distantly though as he was catching his breath and felt shame start to creep in. “George, you are not allowed to be so hot. I can’t do this every night.” Dream groaned into the phone, melting the shame away. 

“I’ll get a handle on it.” George mused quietly, staring at his hand. “I’ll be right back, I made a mess.” He said before standing and plucking his clothes off, running to the restroom to wipe off, only making small faces as he wiped off his now soft dick. He quickly changed into pajama bottoms and a tank top, admiring the bruises on his neck once more before picking his phone up. _I’m lucky nothing landed on the bed._

“I’m back.” He said as he flopped onto the bed, exhausted now. 

“Hi back, I’m dad.” Sapnap returned, sounding about as tired. “So I guess our next session will involve spanking and choking.” Sapnap said with an amused noise. “What about bondage, you mentioned that but I wanted to check.” 

George hummed thoughtfully, now returning to cradling his phone before turning his room lights off and getting under the covers. “No, some other time though.” 

“Sounds perfect, brat~” Dream said as he returned, and George heard fabric rustling and assumed that they were all now in a bed. George closed his eyes, silence filling the room briefly. 

“We said you could pick the scene time later, and you still can, but we have one thing to add.” Sapnap mumbled into the phone sleepily. 

“Hmmm?” George groggily asked. 

“We won’t scene until the bite on your thigh mends up.” Dream said, sounding just as sleepy as the others. 

“Alright.” George said, yawning. 

“We’re going to hang up and sleep, good night George.” Dream added, and George felt his heart pang, stuck between asking them to stay or to let them go. 

“Good night…” he said softly, realizing he had no real right to ask them to stay. The call cut off and George stared at the screen for a moment before feeling his eyes start to sting. Determined to not have his mood ruined, George closed his eyes and pulled the phone close to his chest, willing the pain to drop off. As he fell asleep, he pretended he could feel the pair around him, holding him close like they had a night before, and sleep came easier. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna thank y'all for reading the last section as well as this new addition. I'm only going to add another 2, maaaaaaybe 3, posts as 1 shots because they vary so much and having a tag section longer than my summary section irritates me. 
> 
> Thanks so much to all the people who commented, every single one made my day so thank you. Hope you enjoyed this one and that you are all keeping safe out there.


End file.
